La última oportunidad
by Kararah
Summary: Haruno Sakura es una cazadora de vampiros. Para su nueva misión, deberá necesitar de la ayuda de un compañero llamado Sasuke, un vampiro que tiene un contrato con la organización de cazadores de vampiros para la búsqueda de Uchiha Madara, más bien conocido como Dr acula. Ella odia a Sasuke por su condición, pero luego se da cuenta que no todos son como ella creía.


**_Bueno éste es el primer cap de este fic… emm… ¿qué más digo? Ah, ya: Espero que les guste y que les entretenga bastante aunque no está muy bueno, etc, etc, y todas esas cosas que nosotros siempre escribimos cuando subimos un fic._**

 ** _Naruto no me pertenece, así que lo único que estoy haciendo es tomando prestado sus personajes un ratico nada más para entretenerlos XD_**

 ** _Me llamo Kararah y espero que lean mucho este fic y por favor envíenme muchos reviews XD._**

 ** _¡Y bueno hasta aquí las presentaciones! ¡Que comience la aventura!_**

 _ **XD**_

 ** _La última oportunidad_**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

La noche era oscura y aunque de ello dependía el trabajo, era molesto. Y más aún con luna nueva, como lo era en aquel instante. Pero de todas formas eso no resultaba un problema para Sakura, para nada.

Ella podía ver perfectamente bien debido a que sus ojos estaban completamente adaptados a la oscuridad. Lo que detestaba de la noche era que era el único momento en el que aparecían aquellos monstruos… o aunque sea se indignaban a salir a comer.

Y su trabajo era impedirlo, claro, como toda una cazadora de vampiros.

Sí, los vampiros sí existen y están en todas y cada una de las partes del mundo, excepto en Jerusalén. Nunca se supo por qué.

¿A veces no te has puesto a pensar por qué en la noche ves personas que jamás ves de día, o quizá cuando el sol jamás les da? ¿Esas personas tan perfectas y con extrañas frases?

Era fácil guiarse por esa vía para encontrar un vampiro, pero tratándose de los más experimentados, los que siempre encontraban una forma de salir de día para no ser blanco fijo de los cazadores, necesitaban de ciertas "estrategias" para descubrirlos, y encima atraparlos.

Pero eso tampoco resultaba un problema. Sakura era la mejor cazadora de vampiros en toda Philadelphia. Y pertenecía a la Primera Organización Internacional de Cazadores de Vampiros: CV, que como camuflaje, servía el título de "Casas y Viviendas" para la gente común.

Obviamente, para la gente no tan común, era simplemente "Cazadores de Vampiros".

Esta noche Haruno Sakura se encontraba en busca de un vampiro que llevaba unos años molestando a las masas populares. Tenía ya cierta edad, algo así como ciento algo, que eran los más difíciles de matar, porque tienen muchos años de experiencia. Y lo peor es que como no envejecen, son más ágiles.

Y tienen súper fuerza, y son muy rápidos (quizá no tanto como en las películas, pero su "trotar" es como el correr de un atleta). Sí les hace daño la plata y si salieran a la luz del sol se convertirían en cenizas. Pero nada de convertirse en murciélagos, y nada de ajos.

Y no brillan al sol, por si las dudas.

En poco rato Sakura consiguió encontrar su objetivo. Se estaba ocultando en las escorias de la ciudad: esos lugares que siempre estaban llenos de mala influencia, drogas y delincuentes. Se dedicó a perseguirlo lentamente hasta lograr acorralarlo en un callejón.

―Ya no tienes a dónde ir― sonrió la joven cazadora―. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, monstruo?

―Por favor… no me mates― rogó el vampiro―. Tú no entiendes, nosotros somos seres vivos… tenemos emociones.

―Lo único que ustedes son, son asesinos, y lo único que tienen es hambre― Sakura desenvainó su hoz y de un solo movimiento le arrancó la cabeza. De esa manera, o quemándolos, era la única forma de matarlos. Si le cortaban otra parte del cuerpo, se regeneraban. Sea cual sea.

Tras arrancarle la cabeza, tanto el cuerpo y la cabeza recuperaron el físico que debía tener con la edad que le correspondía. Su rostro se había llenado de tantas arrugas que ya no había espacio para una más, y su cabello blanco. Su cuerpo había quedado mucho más delgado que un anoréxico normal, esquelético.

Esa era la verdadera identidad de aquel vampiro; al igual que el resto, por más hermosos que parezcan, no dejarán de ser lo que son.

Sakura quemó el cuerpo con su encendedor y llevó la cabeza al edificio que correspondía como la empresa en la que trabajaba, Cazadores de Vampiros, para obtener su recompensa.

En todo el mundo se encontraban edificios como aquel, pero específicamente éste, era el segundo más importante de Estados Unidos. El primero en todo el mundo era el de Inglaterra.

Tras entrar en la oficina principal, dejó la cabeza en la mesa donde al otro lado se encontraba sentado el líder de aquel edificio, es decir, el director: Danzou, quien vestía de etiqueta con una corbata a rayas de color gris.

El nombrado cerró los ojos con un suspiro de paciencia y luego los volvió a abrir.

― ¿Caminaste por toda la ciudad con eso? ― preguntó él.

―No te preocupes, supuestamente estaba grabando una película― sonrió ella―. ¿Cuál es mi siguiente encargo? ¿A quién tengo que matar?

Danzou se resignó con otro suspiro.

―Bueno, no es precisamente un encargo normal― explicó él―. Necesitarás un compañero.

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Un compañero?

Danzou se levantó de su asiento de cuero y puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

―Mantén la calma― dijo él. Caminó alrededor de la mesa para llegar al otro lado y seguidamente abrió la puerta que quedaba en el fondo―. Entra, y lo conocerás.

Ella miró a Danzou antes de entrar. La habitación estaba a oscuras, todas las paredes eran rojas y tanto el techo como el suelo era de madera negra. Al entrar se podía sentir inmediatamente un olor a rosas, y quizá un poco de Bloody Mary.

Aunque el ambiente era oscuro, por supuesto, como ya había mencionado antes, Sakura estaba muy adaptada a ello. En el fondo había una tenue luz amarilla y una persona que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, sosteniendo una copa con un líquido en sus manos.

La puerta metálica se cerró, dejándolos solos, en una atmósfera relajada.

―Del año 1794, es toda una maravilla creada por el humano, ¿no crees? ― dijo él, sin darse la vuelta, para luego darle un sorbo a su vino. Su voz era masculina y firme.

―Es una cosecha que tenemos reservada― respondió Sakura―. Teníamos.

―Tu jefe, el Sr. Danzou me lo otorgó. He de admitir que está delicioso, es de muy buena calidad― continuó él―. Pero sin duda, el mejor vino que he tomado era del 1202. Recuerdo muy bien que lo probé en el 68.

Si lo había probado en ese año, debía tener ahora mismo más o menos cincuenta años.

― ¿1968?

―1668.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

― ¡Eres un vampiro!

―Bueno, realmente no recuerdo si fue en el 1668 o en 1568, pero el vino estaba exquisito.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí dentro? ― gritó ella― ¡Eres un vampiro! ¿Por qué nadie te detuvo? ¿Por qué ningún cazador de este edificio te ha matado?

―Porque tengo un contrato.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¿Contrato? ¿Qué clase de contrato implicaría mantener vivo un vampiro? ― protestó Sakura, acercándose rápidamente al joven. Éste dejó la copa sobre una mesa de cristal y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Sakura dio un paso atrás por su penetrante mirada. Sus ojos eran más oscuros que la noche, mucho más oscuros que esa oscuridad a la que ella estaba adaptada. Eran ojos sin brillo, sin expresión.

Era blanco y pálido, casi transparente.

Su cabello era negro, largo y rebelde, en contraste con lo que mostraba su forma de vestir, elegante, en traje y corbata, ambos de color negro. Su rostro era tan hermoso que podía hacer decaer a cualquier mujer a sus pies, con un perfil perfecto y recto, fino.

―Un contrato, Señorita Haruno, en el que se prohíbe mi caza y mi derogación a cambio de la ubicación de Uchiha Madara, que… en términos mundanos, llamémosle Drácula.

― ¿Drácula?

―Sí, Drácula. El mismo.

―No puede ser. No voy a trabajar contigo. Me importa un bledo el contrato, tú eres un monstruo que ha matado miles de seres humanos. No mereces vivir.

― ¿Entonces qué hay de usted, Señorita Haruno? Usted ha matado miles de animales para sobrevivir, ¿me equivoco? ¿Acaso usted merece vivir?

―Son cuestiones diferentes.

―No lo son, de hecho, son exactamente iguales, Señorita Haruno. Si no te alimentas, mueres. Si no nos alimentamos, morimos. Es exactamente lo mismo.

―Una cosa es matar un animal y otra cosa es matar a un humano.

― ¿Acaso el humano no es un animal?

―Asígnenle esta misión a otro cazador― interrumpió la Haruno, dando media vuelta.

―Eres la única― dijo nuevamente el vampiro―. Se hizo una conferencia de talla mundial. Ellos afirmaron que actualmente tú eras la única capaz de matarle.

― ¿Por qué te vendiste? ¿Por qué traicionaste a tu raza?

Sakura volvió a girarse hacia él, y en cambio, él esbozó una sonrisa vacía.

―Para estar a salvo, supongo.

Entonces él alargó su mano y agarró unos papeles que había en la mesa y se los tendió a Sakura, quien los agarró. Seguidamente él le alcanzó una pluma.

―Debes firmarlo― dijo él.

― ¿Qué es?

―Es un acuerdo― respondió―. Al final encontrarás las reglas.

¿Reglas?

:: El/la cazador/a no podrá ejercer dominio o poder sobre el vampiro. El/la cazador/a no podrá realizar maltratos contra el vampiro, no podrá cazarlo ni matarlo. El/la cazador/a no podrá abusar de él sexualmente o psíquicamente, así como físicamente como se especificaba en la anterior fase. El vampiro no podrá beber sangre humana que no sea específicamente la reservada y enviada por la compañía CV, ni tampoco podrá beber de el/la cazador/a. El vampiro no podrá aplicar violencia contra el/la cazador/a. El vampiro no podrá escaparse. El vampiro y el/la cazador/a no tendrán más interacción de la estrictamente necesaria, no tendrán relaciones que impliquen amistad o enamoramiento, ni relaciones sexuales. El/la cazador/a y el vampiro recibirán cada uno un total de $5000, cuyo dinero solamente pueden utilizar en gastos de comida, hospedaje o recursos imprescindibles para la operación. El vampiro y el/la cazador/a obedecerán las órdenes de la compañía CV para capturar el objetivo. Si alguno de los dos muere, el otro se ve en total obligación de abandonar la misión ::

― ¿Lo firmarás?

Sakura tragó saliva.

―Sí.

 ** _Espero mucho que les haya gustado! Pido disculpas si estuvo un poco corto._**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus comentarios, y si son fans a The Legend of Zelda y a Diabolik Lovers busquen mis fics y ahí los encontrarán._**

 ** _(TLOZ) The Legend of Zelda: Hypnea Necklace (Link x OC)_**

 ** _(Diabolik Lovers) Mi abogado pervertido (Laito x OC)_**

 ** _Pronto voy a subir el próx capítulo así que espérenlo. Muchos besos y abrazos_**

 ** _Kararah_**


End file.
